board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain vs (4)Dark Souls 2015
Results Round Two Thursday, November 26, 2015 Ulti's Analysis I knew this was coming after how bad the Metal Gear Solid series looked in round 1, but it didn't make it any easier to watch. I quite literally have MGS5 on next to me, and my file is at 270 hours as of this writing. I absolutely adore that game and love the gameplay, and I really though pre-contest that people would love the game as much as me and boost the series as a whole. I picked all five games to make it to round 3, and I really think that could have happened if Konami didn't suck. And yes, I know MGS5's faults quite well. I'm not denying them. But the gameplay is really good enough to where those faults shouldn't matter much. Obviously we didn't have a contest where all 5 games made it to round 3, and Dark Souls handed Kojima's final project a swift and quiet exit from this contest right here in round 2. It was never ever close en route to Dark Souls getting an easy 55-45 win, and I just kind of sat here doing the Big Boss salute in honor of our fallen hero. Eventually I'll play Dark Souls, and I'm sure it'll blow my doors off when I do (it is on the KP Approved List™, after all!). It'll make this writeup look pretty hilarious in retrospect in a few years, but for now? We mourn. http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9rweavvPR1rb9imko6_r1_500.gif Ctes' Analysis I know a fair share of people on board 8 took this upset pre-contest and were right about it, but it's still quite surprising to me. I guess Dark Souls is really appreciated! I know MGSV is very recent, but Dark Souls is also recent. NostalgiaFAQs has really hurt a lot of games from around the same time as Dark Souls, but it appears rather unaffected. Maybe people appreciate that Dark Souls is a legit challenge, which is kind of rare these days unless you can choose difficulty. Even so, it's Metal Gear Solid. I think had the series not has the drop it clearly had and had new games not sucked now, then MGSV would've had this match. It was never even in the match. I'm honestly not sure what has caused this huge Metal Gear Solid decline considering Snake's popularity in the character contests, but it might have something to do with today's Konami I suppose. I have still yet to play MGSV, but from what I hear, it's good, but not entirely satisfying with more potential. That's probably enough to give Dark Souls the edge it won with today. I don't have a single doubt in my mind that any other Metal Gear Solid game wins this match, even if they'll probably look pretty bad taking it. MGSV was supposed to give the series a boost. Not only did it not do that, things associated with it might even be responsible for the series decline and it sucked in particular itself even if playrate explains some of that. It seems a bit like MGSV is the FFXII of Metal Gear and Dark Souls was just that much stronger than Bloodborne. While it's a shame seeing the series drop of Metal Gear Solid highlighted, I do appreciate a game like Dark Souls doing well. It has never been mentioned in talks about strongest games of current decade, which is fair in the sense that it's not a contender for strongest, but it deserves some recognition going to round 3. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches